<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>太阳与灰烬 by Sirris_Sunless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598387">太阳与灰烬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless'>Sirris_Sunless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirris_Sunless/pseuds/Sirris_Sunless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索拉尔和不会说话的不死人。<br/>我们有那么多话想和他说，可我们不会说话。我们那么想拯救他，可我们不会说话。<br/>这是我的故事，也是你的故事。<br/>赞美太阳！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chosen Undead &amp; Solaire of Astora, Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora, Solaire of Astora/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>太阳与灰烬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>【太阳祭坛】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在不死镇外面的太阳祭坛处，不死人第一次遇上了索拉尔。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊，你好！”那名带着可笑头盔的骑士回过身来，开朗地向不死人打招呼， “你看起来不像是游魂啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人放下了手中准备背刺的剑，暗暗松了一口气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我是亚斯特拉的索拉尔，太阳之神的信徒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我变成不死人之后就来到葛温王的诞生的地方，寻找我自己的太阳！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……你一定觉得我是怪人吧？不用掩饰，一般大家都会露出奇怪的表情了，哈哈哈哈哈！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>像是为了掩饰自身的局促不安，又像是为不好笑的自嘲而尴尬，索拉尔放声大笑起来。不死人不会说话，于是他摇了摇头，再用力地摇了摇，生怕头盔上只有一条缝的索拉尔看不清。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“哦，看来我没吓着你？刚好我有个想法，如果你有时间听一听。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人点头答应。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“在我看来，我们的命运应该有所交集。在尽是游魂的地方这般认识你……所以说，要不要在彼此的旅程里互相协助？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>骑士声音里轻快的笑意宛如跳跃的火光，是阴霾密布的罗德兰里唯一的光亮。不死人点头如捣蒜，以至头盔都发出喀拉喀拉的声音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“太好了！那么，这个给你。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人的答案让索拉尔的声音更明亮了。骑士从怀中掏出一块白色蜡石。不死人迷惑地盯着那东西。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“时间的流动在罗德兰捉摸不定，稍有错过，便转瞬即逝，不知你我的世界还能有多久的交集。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“不过，用白蜡石就可以召唤彼此的灵体，跨越世界之间的缝隙来一场愉快的合作了！</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我是太阳战士！我的召唤记号金光闪闪，你绝不会认错的，哈哈哈！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人再次点了点头，将白蜡石收进包裹里。他留恋缺失已久的语言，留恋身边站着人类的温度，但他不能呆在这里，因为不死人背负着使命。他想邀请索拉尔一起去探索城外教区，可惜太阳骑士只看出了不死人的去意，因为他再次望向了天空：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“噢，你先走吧，我想留在这里看一会太阳！太阳真是伟大呀，像一位超凡的父亲。我要是能像太阳一样耀眼就好了……”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【亚诺尔隆德】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人小心翼翼地推开面前的门，计划着遇到攻击的反应：用盾牌挡住银骑士的攻击，在绕到他身后出剑……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>门开了，他却没听见银骑士身上铠甲的响声，只有篝火轻柔的噼啪声在回荡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>篝火面前坐着那个曾帮助他两次的身影。索拉尔慢悠悠地回过头，向不死人打招呼。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“哦，是你啊！好久没见你的动静了。召唤用得还顺利吗？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人有些羞愧地摇摇头，又点点头。他的旅途并不顺畅。索拉尔的召唤符是他保持人性的唯一理由——空洞的游魂是无法召唤灵体的。不死教区外的石像鬼在太阳骑士的帮助下变得无比轻松，免除了一次次钻心刺骨的死亡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>比起不死人的狼狈不堪，索拉尔明显在王城遍地的骑士和恶魔中游刃有余。他的盔甲仍然洁净坚固，徽记也一如既往地鲜艳，声音里依然充满了高涨的热情：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“那就好！一旦看见我的金色召唤符，就随时召唤我啊！你给我的印象很深，我想要尽力协助你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人点头肯定，坐到索拉尔身边。他还想与索拉尔说话。索拉尔欢快的语调是这死气沉沉的沉默王城中唯一的生命。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>可不死人不会讲话。他只能做出记忆中仅有的几个手势。他试着招招手，太阳骑士那可笑的铁盔先是疑惑地偏了偏，接着底下爆发出一阵笑声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“哎呀，你还真是喜欢和我聊天呢，”索拉尔说，“若是我不知好歹，会以为你喜欢我！哈，哈，哈！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人沉默了。他的沉默不在于言语，而在于肢体的僵直。因夸张动作喀拉作响的盔甲和头盔也没了动静。几秒的寂静后，索拉尔意识到自己失言，连忙又局促地补上笑声：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“啊，不，我的天。当我没说！哈哈哈哈哈！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那时候，不死人很庆幸自己有头盔作为屏障。因为火焰的温度从他的脖子一直烧到了脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【太阳祭坛】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>太阳是葛温，是光，是火，是希望，是支撑这个世界的所有温暖。然而夜晚总会降临，火焰总有熄灭的一天。罗德兰的大部分地区已经陷入了永久的黑暗。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人的咒术老师劳伦迪斯告诉他，每个人的身体里都有火，咒术就是操纵那团火的技法。那位来自大沼的老师引用他师父的话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“咒术是我们最原始的愿望。我们生于黑暗，存于火焰，可那火焰却无法触及。那些对火着迷的人，终究学会了用手握住它。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>劳伦迪斯把自己的火焰分给不死人，使得不死人的咒术之火更加旺盛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人从恶魔的遗迹里回来后，劳伦迪斯说向往混沌的咒术。于是不死人将混沌的位置告诉了他。当他们再次在病村底层相遇时，劳伦迪斯已经变成了游魂。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>劳伦迪斯是不死人的世界里熄灭的第一团火。他仅剩的痕迹，就是在不死人的咒术之火中留的那一点火焰。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>当不死人从病村底层再次回到地面时，也感觉自身离游魂不远了。天空上灰黄的云都比平时刺眼。他漫无目的地游荡到太阳祭坛，想像索拉尔一样仰望太阳来重振士气。可这一次，索拉尔并没有眺望太阳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“唉……啊，是你啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>机警的太阳战士对不死人的到来后知后觉。他的声音听上去不再活泼，甚至有些气馁。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“抱歉，我只是在想事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人努力地看着他。恐惧在他心底生根发芽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我没能找到我的太阳，不管是在亚诺尔隆德还是病村。接下来我要去废都伊扎利斯，还是墓王的墓地呢……那种地方会有我的太阳吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人不能点头也不能摇头，因为他没有答案。他模糊不清的记忆里，也没有什么可笑的肢体动作能代替安慰的语言。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“我不能放弃，为了这愿望，我甚至成为了不死人呀！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人这下点点头，伸手指了指天上的太阳，希望索拉尔能理解他的意思——太阳一直都在，他总有一天会找到的。然而沮丧的骑士望向天空，无望地道：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“但是看着天上的太阳，我忽然想……万一我是个笑话呢，一个盲目的蠢货？我想在别人眼里也差不多吧，哈哈哈……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>索拉尔的笑声那么苦涩。不死人只能摇头，像要把头盔摇下来那般。盔甲咔咔的声音使得望着天空的骑士回过头来。不死人在手上燃起一团咒术之火，送到索拉尔面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“你这是做什么，我的朋友？”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人想给他自己的火焰。他固执地将火送到太阳战士的鼻子底下。可索拉尔并不理解，他只是诧异地说：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你学会了咒术啊，祝贺你！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人摇摇头，拉起索拉尔的一只手，想让他接过咒术火焰。但不死人明白，这不过是白费力气，就像索拉尔说的那样：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“你真是个怪人，朋友！我不懂咒术，你只会把我烧伤呀，哈哈哈哈哈！”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【恶魔遗迹】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人很久都没再遇见他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他召唤过索拉尔的灵体。在王城的守护者面前，在病村底层的魔龙面前。太阳战士金黄色的灵体无比耀眼温暖，散发出惊人的热力。那是绝望的罗德兰里唯一的温度。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人徒劳地在灵体面前点头摇头，做出种种手势，期望灵体能够回应。可除了被召唤出来之后的“赞美太阳”，那灵体从不给予任何回应。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人在灵体的陪伴下来到百足恶魔面前。踏进岩浆的那一刻，他心里一空。灵体能看见岩浆吗？若是索拉尔的灵体被岩浆燃烧殆尽，自己该如何战斗？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>不死人顶着炙热的岩浆，跑到开裂的地面上，急切地寻找那金色身影。令他喜出望外的是，索拉尔的灵体竟然跨过岩浆来到了自己身边，一同踏上干涸的土地，与他肩并肩。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>索拉尔！不死人在心里喊道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>也许灵体也是有感应的，也许灵体只是不能说话。也许索拉尔此时正在头盔底下看着他的蠢样，善意地嘲笑他。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>百足恶魔轰然倒地，金黄色的灵体随之消散。不死人兴奋地穿过岩浆，往出路前进，却在进入洞穴后看见了太阳战士的本尊。连灵体都无比强大的索拉尔此时气馁地瘫坐在地上，自言自语地念叨着一句话：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“为什么，为什么……找了这么久，还是没能找到……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人忽然没了上前的勇气。毕竟，永远耀眼的太阳，一定不会愿意被人看见自己黯淡的一面。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他只好默默退出洞穴，在岩浆里大声地踩了一脚，直到火焰溅起的声音惊动了沉思的索拉尔，才局促地摆着手走进去。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【混沌废都伊扎里斯】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>短暂的重逢之后，索拉尔与不死人告别了。太阳战士没有请他同行，他也无法提出邀请。毕竟不死人不会说话。他记忆中仅有的几个用于交流的手势中，没有“安慰”，也没有“鼓励”。他的背包里有咒术之火，有神圣宝石，可是那些都不是索拉尔的太阳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人有很多话想听索拉尔说。就像咒术老师告诉他火焰的来历那样，他希望索拉尔能给他讲太阳王和太阳战士的故事。他想知道亚斯特拉是个怎样的城市，如何能培育出索拉尔和奥斯卡那样高贵的骑士。他想知道索拉尔的童年、青年和未来的打算。又或者，他只是想听听索拉尔拙劣的笑话，还有他爽朗的笑声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人开始用白蜡石写下标记。他渐渐明白了，写下标记就是留下自身的一小部分。就算本尊离开死去，触摸召唤符的人还是能召唤出那人的灵体，所以他永远不会知道索拉尔是否召唤过自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>于是不死人只能赶路。他杀死了恶魔火焰祭司，前往混沌的废墟伊扎利斯。他在枯萎的树枝和散乱的石路中发现了很多怪异的小虫子。那些太阳虫飞到不死人脸上，几乎晃瞎他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然后在伊扎利斯的废都里，不死人看见了索拉尔。他那可笑的铁头盔没有了，一只太阳虫爬在他脸上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“啊，啊……我找到了，终于找到了！我的太阳！我……自己的太阳……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>索拉尔站在狭窄幽暗的地底，脸上趴着太阳虫，宛如跌落地狱而盲目的天神，没有方向地丢出雷枪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人用盾牌挡住雷枪，跑了上去。他用尽了全身的意志，去回忆模糊不清的半生中学会的所有语言，从牙牙学语的第一句“妈妈”到文人的诗句，从与商贩的讨价还价到加入骑士的宣言，从最恶毒的诅咒到最深刻的告白，可他依然无法说话。他憎恶这沉默，因为他的心无法沉默。他有千言万语想对太阳战士说，却连祈求神明给他一句的机会也无从获得。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人绷紧了胸膛，抠坏了喉咙，也说不出一句话。只有他的心在不甘中疯狂地跳动。那剧烈的震动是那么强烈，最终使枯萎的胸腔与声带也震动起来，让无声的不死人发出了一句残破的呼唤，呼唤出那个人的名字：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“索拉尔！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“索拉尔！！！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>伊扎利斯的废都地下爬满太阳虫的长廊里，回荡着不死人一声又一声嘶哑的呼唤：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“索拉尔！索拉尔！”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>太阳骑士挥舞的直剑停住了。不死人握住发疯骑士的双手，雷电将他们的手烤得焦黑发烫。他一遍又一遍呼唤索拉尔的名字，一边撕扯他脸上的太阳虫。最后，索拉尔终于停止了挣扎。太阳直剑掉在地上，雷电枪也归于寂静。索拉尔抬起伤痕累累的手，筋挛地抓住不死人的手指。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“是、是你吗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他粗重的呼吸打在黑暗上，呼呼作响。太阳虫已经被甩到一旁，成了一顶散发死寂光辉的帽子。这是不死人第一次看见他的脸，还有那双大张着的、晴空似的眼睛。他再一次失去了声音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他只能用力握住索拉尔的手，又抚摸上他的脸颊，一边拼命地点头，让头盔喀拉喀拉的声音作为回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“好暗……”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>太阳战士轻声说。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“我的太阳……落山了……好黑，好暗……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人低下头，摘下自己的头盔，用额头紧紧贴住索拉尔的脸。冰冷的头盔内外和他们的脸上，全都布满了滚烫的泪痕。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【混沌废都之后】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>索拉尔尚在梦中，不死人就离开了废都的篝火。太阳战士是骄傲的，他一定不愿与自己讨论刚才的疯狂。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>离开之前，不死人倾尽记忆中所有语句，写成了一条给索拉尔的消息。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“前有光，赞美太阳！接下来，希望很有用。不要放弃！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light ahead, praise the sun! Try hope. Don’t give up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>若是醒来看到消息，索拉尔就能看见不死人的幻影指向自己躺卧的地方：</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“前有光，赞美太阳！”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【最初的火炉】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不死人在薪王葛温前面的梯级上看到了金色的召唤符。他心满意足地明白，索拉尔没有放弃，甚至比自己先一步到达这里。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他召唤索拉尔的灵体击败了葛温，接着去触碰最初的火炉。火焰攀附上他的右手，左手，全身。吸取了灵魂的火焰与站在索拉尔的金色灵体融为一体，同时把不死人烧成了灰烬。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>【灰烬墓地】</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>钟声响起，不死人作为灰烬醒来。薪王们离开了王座，他要把他们的柴薪带回来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沧海桑田，斗转星移。罗德兰已经不复存在。灰烬在颠倒扭曲的世界里寻找薪王，寻找希望，也寻找自己的过去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他遇到了很多熟悉的影子。与失信骑士一样消沉的霍克伍德，与劳伦迪斯一样和蔼的咒术师柯尔尼克斯，与奥斯卡一样温柔的亚斯特拉骑士安里，与古利古斯一样博学、却更为阴沉的魔法师欧贝克，与杰克迈尔和杰克林德拥有同样灵魂的杰克巴尔多……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他也见到了各式冒险者的幻影，有的只是虚无缥缈的白色影子，在他的世界一闪而过；有的清晰如同实体，甚至向他挥手问候。灰烬在他人幻影的陪伴下走过伊鲁希尔，亚诺尔隆德，洛斯里克，古龙顶端。他向无数人伸出援手，也受到许多太阳战士的鼓励，可他一直都没有找到过索拉尔的痕迹。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他时不时会停下来仰望太阳，还有天空中那个那个巨大的黑暗印记。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直到世界的尽头，初火所在的篝火，灰烬在那跳动的火焰旁看见了一个熟悉的影子。那人戴着可笑的铁皮头盔，胸甲上画有鲜艳的太阳，若有所思地低头触摸消逝的初火。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“索拉尔！”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>灰烬喊道。他扑了上去，穿过太阳战士身体的一瞬间，他意识到那不过是一个幻影。索拉尔的幻影点燃初始的火炉，作出“赞美太阳”的姿势，火焰就顺着他伸直的臂膀窜上天空。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>索拉尔是火，是光，是太阳。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>索拉尔成为火，成为光，成为太阳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他让这个世界持续了千年的光明与温暖。明白这一点的时候，不死人，不，灰烬的心里没有丝毫嫉妒，他只是闭上眼睛，仰起头，体会阳光洒落在脸上的温度，一边缓缓走进那温暖的柴堆里。熟悉的温度好像一个老朋友的拥抱。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>余烬感受着他的余温在体内冉冉升起，灌溉四肢百骸。他满足地闭上了眼睛，用自己残存的灵魂来喂养这世上奄奄一息的火焰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他唯一的不甘就是，索拉尔成为太阳的那一刻，自己没有在他身边。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>